


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is a sap, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's favorite color has always been blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frisksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frisksy/gifts).



> This is just like a page of fluff I wrote for my friend in exchange for her to keep writing her superhero AU. Feel free to imagine this as some kind of alternate ending to my other Daisuga fic if that's what you want.
> 
> This hasn't been proofread or anything like that, so if I see anything I need to fix, I'll change it, but until then, here it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

Daichi’s favorite color has always been blue. It reminded him of infinite, unexplored depths, of broad skies and roaring oceans, of tears of happiness and sadness and raging storms, and of everything racing by so fast it couldn’t stop. Blue reminded him of all the incredible things in the world. Of the sky, the seas, emotions and sounds and everything that made him feel like he’d been reborn. Blue was also the color that reminded him of Sugawara Koushi. 

As they sat there together on top of the hill, Suga’s head resting in his lap, the night was alive and wild. Though they sat in silence, it felt as if the stars overhead were roaring, as if the grass underneath them was moving in ripples, as if the wind would kick up from a peaceful breeze to a violent gale in seconds. Suga’s breathing was even and deep, and Daichi’s fingers were sliding through his hair, and they were at peace, but despite all of this, the air felt charged with electricity, as if they were sitting on the precipice of something unknown and dangerous. It felt as if they could take one step and fall off the edge of the world. 

It was nights like these that beckoned for secrets to be shared, for kisses to be stolen and for cars to rocket down the street. This was the kind of night were things were supposed to happen. It felt as if everything was holding its breath, waiting for the sweet release of energy, for a sudden noise to rip through the quiet or for a flash of light to split the sky in two. If Daichi was to describe the night in a single color, it would be blue. 

Despite the atmosphere, Suga and Daichi were both completely content to lay together on the hill. The energy seemed to flow through them and then be released into the air, instead of bursting into something violent and unexplained. The stars were reflecting in Suga’s eyes, his hair was shining like the moon, his expression was ageless, and Daichi couldn’t help but think that maybe he was something greater than human. 

A smile played along Suga’s lips as he gazed steadily up at the stars dancing overhead. Daichi’s lips slid upward in a gentle smile, and he reached down and tapped Suga’s nose to get his attention. Suddenly, Suga’s eyes were on his, and he felt laid bare by his gaze. 

“What’re you smiling about?” he asked, a playful edge to his tone. Suga hummed softly as he seemed to consider his words. 

“I was just thinking,” he began, “that the more you look up at the sky, the more stars you can see. It’s beautiful.” He smiled again, and readjusted so he was more comfortable. Upon hearing his words, Daichi looked up. Suga was right. They’d been out here for hours, and now the previously barren blue expanse overhead was cluttered with stars. They shone merrily, some brighter than others, and the sight took his breath away. 

“You know,” Daichi spoke, his words swirling around in the quiet. “I could say the same thing about you.” He finished. Suga took his attention off of the sky once again, staring at Daichi, a question written in his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. Daichi knew that in any other situation, this moment would’ve been awkward, and he probably would’ve been a stuttering mess, his cheeks flushed red. But now, in this kind of infinite, roaring night, where everything was moving except for the two of them, he felt invincible. 

“I mean that the more I look at you, the more and more things about you shine. And it’s beautiful. You are beautiful, and the more I see you, the more I fall in love.” 

Suga didn’t respond for a moment, but a wide, easy smile broke his face, and as Daichi leaned down to kiss him, he couldn’t help but think that Suga was even more beautiful than the sky and the ocean and all the incredible things in the world. Sugawara Koushi was even better than the color blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about how this turned out, oh well.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://disgustingweeabootrash.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and chat


End file.
